


bestow

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Series: utapri fic challenge [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiichirou is seven when Ren comes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bestow

**Author's Note:**

> for episode 6. basically one big speculation about seiichirou and his family life.

Seiichirou is seven when Ren comes into his life.

“You’re going to have a new baby brother soon,” they all tell him, excitement at the discovery of a growing lump in his mother’s belly practically radiating from their very being. “Aren’t you just thrilled?”

“It certainly will be an important event,” Seiichirou says, choosing not to include himself in their frivolity.

Instead, he prepares.

He prepares for what’s to come in the same way he does everything else: thoroughly, and methodically.

He oversees their mother’s daily activities, coordinating with the rest of the family doctors. He lectures his younger brother on what to expect and what not to do, all the things he had learned in his time of being “big brother”. He rethinks and redos his 20-year plan for the future of the Jinguuji Group, making sure his new baby brother would have a place.

He plans and plans all these things to perfection, right down to the last detail, the last minute.

Which, is probably why, nothing goes anything like he expects.

 

“That’s impossible.”

“Seiichirou-sama,” his butler pleads, “it’s imperative that we go to the hospital at once. Renge-sama will be going into labor early, and she has requested the entire family be present.”

“The doctors said she wouldn’t be due until next week,” Seiichirou responds. “There’s no way she could be there right now.”

“Seiichirou-sama,” his butler says again, “I’m not certain as to why she is early either, but the fact remains that Renge-sama is currently at the hospital and I have been instructed to bring you there post-haste. Your father and younger brother are already there as we speak.”

“I can’t believe this,” Seiichirou sighs, putting a hand to his head. “But, very well, then,” he complies, closing his notes and standing up from his desk. “I suppose people _do_ say ‘sooner rather than later’.”

“Of course, Seiichirou-sama,” his butler bows, relieved, moving to hold the door open. “The car is waiting for us right outside.”

“Well, let’s get going, then,” Seiichirou says, taking a step forward, preparing himself, yet again, for the new part of his life about to begin.

 

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” he remembers his mother asking, once, as she let him feel the bump on her belly, the life it would bring.

“Of course,” he had answered, looking at the flesh beneath his palm. “As the eldest son, it is my duty to watch over those younger than myself.”

“That’s not what I mean,” his mother had laughed.

“What _do_ you mean, then, Mother?” he had asked.

“You’ll understand when the time comes,” his mother had said, planting a gentle kiss atop his forehead. “For now, this is enough.”

 

“I’m here,” Seiichirou says, quietly, looking on at his mother resting on the bed, his father and younger brother at her side. For all his planning, he had never really thought much about this moment itself.

“It’s alright, dear,” his mother says, softly, beckoning him to come closer, toward the small lump of pink in her arms.

“Is this…?” Seiichirou asks.

“Yes,” his mother smiles, at him and the baby both. “This is your new baby brother, Ren.”

 

Later, when he is older, Seiichirou will wonder: if he resents this development in his life, if Ren had only been a burden to him, like this.

Later, he will ask: “Why do you never listen to me?” “Why must you always be difficult?”

Later, he will wish: that things could be simpler, that he could be the one to be so carefree.

But now, Seiichirou is seven, and he is holding his newborn baby brother in his hands, and everything is alright.


End file.
